Mentor
by faunling
Summary: Abigail has a paper due soon and needs mentoring from Hannibal, who is more than happy to make her studies more enjoyable. (Just a small short for practice as I haven't written anything in a while! Hoping to write much more for you all soon.)


My favorite room in the house with Hannibal's study. Whenever I needed to recharge myself in isolation, I went to his study and picked up a random book off of his shelf. Most of the time I found them quite dull, but I found the action of reading them cover to cover relaxing nonetheless. He had a wide variety of classical music to listen to as well, and sometimes I would simply play a record and stare at the ceiling for hours on end. Sometimes I even fell asleep and would wake up tucked in the guest bedroom, with the book I was reading bookmarked on the nightstand next to me.

Today, however, I was using the study for its intended purpose. I recently started college, and already the homework was bogging me down. I had my first essay due in a couple of days and practically nothing to work with. With my laptop tucked under my arm, I found Hannibal in the kitchen making lunch.

Gently I approached him. "Hannibal?"

He peered over his shoulder, hands still working on whatever he was creating. "Yes, Abigail?"

"May I use your study to write my essay?"

His hands fell as he turned around and cocked his head slightly. "Of course, Abigail. You need not ask me to use our study."

"Well, I wanted your help with it."

"What subject is it for?"

"Just for English. But you speak, like, seven different languages, so I know you're a pro."

He smiled. "I would love to be your tutor."

* * *

I began to make myself comfortable. I put a record on and adjusted the lighting, almost feeling excited to do homework now. I briefly went over the assignment with Dr. Lecter, jotting down notes as we came up with a few ideas. I then thanked him and he exited the room.

I smiled to myself, feeling confident and cozy. I wrote my first draft in about ten minutes without stopping, then went back to edit and revise and form my second draft. I was so intently focused on my work that I did not hear Hannibal enter the room until he spoke.

"How are things going?"

I jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

"Oh! Pretty well. I have a rough draft."

"May I?"

"Yeah."

He peered over my shoulder at the text on the screen, leaning over me to read it. I could feel his breath on my neck and my hands quivered over the keyboard. His hand then rested on my shoulder as he remained silent, his eyes scanning over my words.

"You're quite the writer, Abigail." He murmured. The heat of his mouth was dangerously close to my neck. I felt he could taste my pulse.

"Thank you…"

He pulled away, walking to the corner of the room. I quietly sighed with relief. What just came over me?

His voice interrupted my busy brain again. "Would you like some tea, Abigail?"

"Sure…"

"I will be right back."

My heart was still racing, and it took me a moment even shift my focus back to my paper. Still, I could only stare blankly at the screen.

He returned with a hot mug of tea in his hands.

"Green tea with a squeeze of lemon." He presented.

"Thank you."

"It is said green tea may boost our working memory. It holds many other benefits as well."

"If you know so much about tea, maybe we should have wrote my essay on it." I teased.

He raised his eyebrows in amusement, then turned away. "One moment."

He exited the room again. I turned to my laptop and skimmed over my paper a few times, touching up grammar and punctuation while I thought about what else I could add. The memory of Hannibal so close to me still haunted the back of my mind, making any hope of finishing the essay seem dull. I opened my browser for some research in order to stay focused on my coursework and distracted from distracting thoughts of him.

I had several tabs open and soon began to feel inspired. I added a few additional paragraphs, getting closer to my goal. My fingers rapidly tapped away at the keys as my mind buzzed with ideas.

I then quickly stopped as I felt Hannibal touch my shoulder again. He leaned in just as close as before.

"Working hard, are we?" he whispered.

"Y-yes." I stammered, my concentration shattered.

There was a long pause of silence. I assumed he was reading my paper, but he then grazed his lips against my neck. My heartbeat spiked and I felt shivers crawl down my spine. He pressed his lips firmly against my skin, his hands rubbing down my arms.

"Hannibal…!" I breathed.

"Am I distracting you?"

I could hear the mischievous smile in his voice.

Once again, I fell speechless. His touch left trails of goosebumps down my skin while he kissed up to my jawline and back down to my collarbones.

He then grabbed the armrest of the office chair and spun it until I faced him directly. He knelt in front of me, looking up with glistening eyes that I could hardly meet.

"Let's take a break from studying, shall we?"

I attempted to stutter out a shy response in protest, but I was silenced by his hand on my thigh.

"You've earned it."

His hands trailed up along my legs until he wrapped himself around my waist and began to undo my pants. I gripped the armrest to stabilize myself as he tugged them off. He bit his lip slightly, then pulled my body to him until I was on the edge of the seat.

His lips began on the inside of my knee and grew closer and closer to the growing heat between my thighs. I felt my skin smolder in each place he left a kiss until every inch of me felt aflame. Even my eyes began to burn by watching him, so I averted my gaze and closed my eyes.

He then paused where he was. Slowly, I opened them and was caught off guard by his hand on my chin, turning my face towards him.

"I need you to look at me while I do this. Do you understand, Abigail?" His face and tone were deeply serious.

I swallowed and nodded, doing my best to keep eye contact while my face blushed uncontrollably.

Hannibal hooked around the lace of my panties and pulled them off of me slowly. I fought with everything in me to keep my gaze still. Soon enough, there was nothing between us and my legs were spread wide in front of him. On the other leg now, he began with his lips on my knee.

Tantalizingly slow, he bestowed a single, deep kiss on each inch of my thigh. He gripped my ass and pulled me closer to his mouth as he migrated up. I soon felt his warm breath on my sensitive clit. He held there for what seemed to be several minutes passing, teasing me, until his tongue grazed against it.

I let out a small sigh as my body relaxed. His tongue brushed against my clit, drawing circles and figure eights. He moaned softly against my skin as he tightened his grip and buried his face between my thighs. I sharply exhaled as he stroked my clit with his tongue, occasionally sucking on in between his lips.

"You taste so good, Abigail."

Hannibal then flattened out his tongue and began to lap at my clit roughly. I squirmed beneath him, vainly attempting to suppress my groans. He freed one hand from my ass and began to trace the entrance of my cunt with his finger. Realizing how incredibly wet I was, Hannibal's tongue swept down from my clit and inside me. I bit my lip and allowed a tender moan to escape me.

Hannibal evolved from merely tasting me to devouring me, his tongue rapidly caressing my swollen clit as his fingers played in my tight cunt. I felt the start of an orgasm ripple through my body, my legs tingling and back arching.

He matched my moans and ravaged me with more ferocity and passion than before. My toes curled as he dug his nails into my ass to hold me steady. In a desperate frenzy of pleasure, I pulled at his hair and forced him deeper inside me.

The fire rose and I felt the sparks shooting throughout my entire body, writhing as I came on his tongue. I screamed as he continued, rubbing my throbbing clit out of orgasm until I seemed to melt into my seat.

He rose from his position and kissed me deeply. I could taste myself on his tongue. Hannibal granted me kiss after kiss, his hands still tight on my body, until with a sweet sigh he pulled away. With a faint smile, he brushed my hair behind my ears.

* * *

That morning I woke up in his bed with a letter on the nightstand next to me. 

_"Good morning, my pet_

 _Breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen. I have your favorite mug set out and ready for tea._

 _Don't forget to do your homework while I'm away. When I come home, we can review it together._

 _Love,_

 _H."_


End file.
